


Animals

by DamianSasuke



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M, Protective Parents, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamianSasuke/pseuds/DamianSasuke
Summary: Otabek is taking Yuri out in his car to have a fun time, but certain 'parents' get in the way.





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic based on the song Animals by Nickelback

I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track

 

Otabek was speeding down a long straight road, his black Cadillac was his second escape. His motorbike was his first escape, but it was having repairs done on it, so his car was the next best thing. He just needed time away from everyone, from practice, from DJing. He just wanted to get away and knew the perfect solution to his problems.

 

I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight

 

His lover was perfect, if a little unconventional, heaven and hell, sweet and sour. No-one else knew who they were. All of his 'friends' were always guessing. The knew he had a lover, but they all assumed that they were female. Oh how wrong they all were.

 

I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'

 

As Otabek passed his lovers parents house he slowed and opened the passenger door and Yuri Plisetsky flung himself into the seat slamming the door behind him and Otabek drove off down the road.  
'Do your parents know you're gone?'  
'Katsudon and Viktor are not my parents... But no, Viktor was drinking and Katsudon was trying to calm him down and stop him from planning a house party.'  
'They may as well be your parents, Yara. You live with them and you are just such a happy family, even if you don't admit to it.'  
'Shut up and drive.'

 

[Chorus:]  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

 

As Otabek's car sped down the street a car pulled out of the house Yuri had just left and it followed them down the road. Otabek and Yuri had known each other for the last 4 years, ever since Yuri was 15, but their relationship hadn't started until Yuri's 18th birthday as Otabek didn't want to do anything with a minor. He really wanted Yuri, even when Yuri was teasing Otabek to near enough snapping. But he kept his head at least until Yuri hit his 18th birthday and he jumped on him and did many dirty things to his own personal blond haired devil.

 

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears

 

Yuri leaned over his seat and rested his hand on Otabek's knee. He slowly trailed his hand up further away from his knee and slowly, teasing, before resting on Otabek's bulging erection. Yuri moved his head closer to Otabek, breathlessly moaning Otabek's name in his ear before nibbling on his earlobe.  
'Yara!' Otabek moaned loudly swerving the car in distraction. With Yuri nibbling his ear Otabek was doing his best to stay on the road, and he was finding this more and more difficult as Yuri traced patterns with his hand on Otabek's knee and his other hand gripping the definite bulge, making it twitch each and every time he palmed it and nibbled his ear.

 

By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

 

He opened his eyes, that he didn't realize he had closed, and pulled up in a car park next to a park, so they could continue their act together rather than Yuri palming him through his trousers. He parked in a dark corner but with a little bit of light so they could see what they were doing.

 

[Chorus]  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

 

Neither of the boys noticed the car pull into the car park a little ways behind them. The occupants of the car were sober and even from this far away you could see the blurred outlines of the two people inside and you could guess what they were getting up to.  
'Should we really be here?'  
'Yes, I want to confirm what we more or less know.'  
'He will not be happy with you.'

 

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are

 

Once Otabek had parked he dragged Yuri into the back of his car with him. Laying on the back seat with Yuri straddling his hips pulling his top off of himself and pulling Otabek up a little so he could slide his top off as well. Once bother of the tops had been flung somewhere Otabek flipped them over and he starting making quick work of the button and zip of Yuri's jeans, which when they were undone, they released the hard, pulsing erection.  
Otabek lowered his mouth and teasingly licked the very tip before softly sucking the head.  
'What was that?' Yuri asked sitting up a little to have a look around outside the car, Otabek took the whole of Yuri's throbbing member into his tight wet mouth bobbing it up and down. Yuri flung his head back moaning in that sexy way that drives me crazy. I looked up to see if I could catch Yuri's eyes, but I caught a different Yuuri's eyes out the window behind his Yuri's head. Otabek pulled off and Yuri picked his head up and look at why he stopped and followed his eye line out the window a well.

 

And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
We were switching our positions

 

'Fuck!'  
'That's my dad's outside the car!' The door was forced open as Yuri did up his jeans and was pulled out of the car by Yuuri and Viktor. Otabek got out the other side of the car and ran around to Yuri's side.  
'Katsuki-Nikifrov sirs. I can explain...' Otabek said while trying to get between his Yuri and the red faced Yuuri. Yuri went over to the car and opened it up taking his and Otabek's tops out, putting his own one on and passing Otabek his one.  
'Oh I do hope you have a very good reason why it was not my son's mouth you were kissing. Or the fact that you were even doing something like that to him in the first place.' Yuuri was angry, none of the men had seen him this mad.  
'You knew I had feelings for Yuri for years. Both of you did. Then when he was 18 I asked him to be my boyfriend. Surely you knew this, or even suspected it. I flew from Almaty to St Petersburg, leaving my family behind so that I could spend all of my time with Yuri.'

 

I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'

 

'We had an idea that you liked Yuri like that, but we never truly knew.' Viktor said as he held his hand on Yuuri's arm who, thankfully, had started to turn a normal colour.  
'Sir why are you so angry that I am with Yuri. He's of legal age and I didn't do anything to him until he was legal.'  
'So this isn't the first time you have done this types of things to Yuri. Is that what you are saying?' Yuuri had his hands on his hips tapping his foot.  
'Yuuri, I love Otabek, shouldn't that be enough to let me be happy. Do you really want to tear us apart and have me go back to being the angry ass hole I was before. Do you really want me to be miserable and lonely?' Yuuri calmed down completely, moved his arms to his mouth and tears sprung to his eyes.

 

[Chorus]  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in

 

'I just don't want you getting hurt. I am only looking out for your best interests.' Yuuri moved one of hands towards Yuri and took his hand in his own. 'I am honestly sorry for over-reacting. I would never want you to be miserable or lonely and god knows I don't want you to go back to being the angry child you were before. I just... You're just growing up too fast.' Tears fell down Yuuri's face and Yuri pulled him into a rare cuddle.  
'I'm happy and I promise I wont get hurt. Because if I am I know I have you two and tons of other people that would hunt Beka down and hurt him more.' Yuri laughed and notices Otabek and Viktor staring at him like they had grown another head. Yuri pulled away as Yuuri wiped his tears onto the sleeve of his own jumper (well Viktors jumper that he had stolen before they left the house).  
'What's that look for?'  
'You love me?' Otabek's eyes were wide looking at Yuri in a new light.  
'Shit.' Yuri muttered to himself. Otabek took the two giant steps towards Yuri and pulled him to himself and kissed his full on the mouth. There wasn't any tongue, just a simple lip on lip action, a sweet kiss to convey all of the love Otabek had for Yuri.  
'I love you too.' Yuri smiled and went back to kissing Otabek.

'Lets go home shall we?' Viktor said as he pulled his still slightly emotional husband back towards their car. Yuuri nodded and turned back towards the couple still lip locked.  
'Hey, you two.' Yuri and Otabek parted, panting slightly, red lipped, but with a smile on both of their lips. 'Dinner tomorrow night. No exeptions. We will talk more about this then.' Yuuri then turned back around and walked towards the car leaving Viktor laughing and following Yuuri gropping his arse when he got close enough to do so.

'Well that could have gone worse.' Otabek said as they watched the other car drive off out of the car park.  
'Yea.' Yuri turned back and moved his head to Otabek's neck and moaned his name into his ear and nibbled the earlobe.  
'This is how we got into this position in the first place.' Otabek moaned while gripping tightly onto Yuri's hips.  
'Shall we go back to your place to carry this on or shall we stay here?' Otabek opened his eyes that he didn't realise had closed and looked around.  
'Mine, I do not want something like that to happen again.' Otabek groped Yuri's arse and sunk his teeth into Yuri's neck just above his jugular and sucked, leaving Yuri a moaning wanton mess, his knees buckled and if Otabek wasn't holding him he would have ended up on the floor.  
'Fuck. You animal.'  
'Soon. Get in, Just get in.' Otabek dragged Yuri towards the car and Yuri ran around to his side and got in and Otabek sped out of the car park and back to his house to carry on where they left off.

 

We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I am always open to constructive criticism so please leave kudos and comments. Thank you very much.


End file.
